Trapped! 2: Beyblade
by Mayuka
Summary: The bladebreakers get stuck in a K-mart... With a homicidal maniac! But who is it? *In process of writing*
1. Who Killed Kenny?

****

Trapped! 2: Beyblade

Chapter 1: Who Killed Kenny?

AN: This is going to be chapter fic sequel to my other fic, Stuck in a Wallmart. That fic was Digimon, and this one is Beyblade. Before you go looking for the original, you should know that when Fanfiction.net deleted my first account, I lost it. Well, all except 3 pages of it, and it was 8 or 9. So I'm calling it Trapped 2, though the first one isn't posted. Sorry about that. They aren't related at all, however, so it doesn't matter if you read the other one. This is straight humor, so sorry there are no pairings. Please don't take any of this to heart, it's all in good fun! R&R!

*

It was sunny out. The sky was blue, the trees were green, and the streets were filled with people, singing songs and talking lightly in the breeze. 

The wind was light, so the people weren't bothered too much, and the birds chirped lovely; they too were admiring the nice day. 

The Bladebreakers were going for a walk. Mr. Dickinson had said that they needed it, and Rei had agreed. Tyson had commented that Kai needed some time off of Beyblading, and he should relax and not be such a wet blanket. 

So, to make a long story short, they headed out around the streets of Japan in search of something to keep them occupied. The team of 5 passed many stores, all of them trying to ignore Tyson's screams of "I'm bored" and "I'm hungry". 

Finally, they passed a K-mart. 

"OH MY GOD! K-mart is having a sale on GI Joe toys!" Tyson practically screamed. He grabbed Max's hand with one hand and Kenny's with the other and pulled them into the store. 

"This is waste of time," Kai complained as he reluctantly followed Rei into the store behind Tyson, Max, and Kenny. 

They walked around for at least an hour, Tyson trying to decide whether he wanted a Cobra or GI Joe toy. Kai continuously spoke his feelings ("This is a waste of time,"), and Rei and Max's stomachs kept fighting beyblade battles inside of them. Kenny sat down in the aisle, typing away at his laptop. 

"The store will be closing in 5 minutes," the lady said over the loudspeaker. 

"Oh!" cried Tyson. "I can't decide! I like GI Joe and Cobra!" Then he peered into the next aisle. "Ooh! I had no idea they Barbies too!" 

"This is a waste of time," Kai prompted. Max beamed. 

"They have BARBIES!? I WANT ONE!" he cried. 

"Oh Dizzi, why do I even bother with these guys?" Kenny asked his laptop, smacking his head with his hand. 

Suddenly the lights went out. 

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Rei. 

"This is a waste of time," Kai said, heading for the door, followed by Kenny, Max, Rei, and Tyson, who was being dragged away from the GI Joe and Barbies. 

Kai tugged on the door, but it did not budge. 

"I never knew you were that weak, Kai," Max teased. Kai glared at him and pulled harder. 

"Is it… locked?" Rei asked nervously. Kai pulled as hard as he could, but to no avail. 

"The store must have closed," Tyson said, fairly calmly. 

"But today is. . . Friday," Max stated. "That means that. . . ." 

"The store is closed until Sunday!" Rei exclaimed. 

It was then that Kenny let out a high-pitched piercing scream. 

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" he cried. "What do we do now, Dizzi?" 

"I don't know, I'm just a computer, you know," she responded smartly. Tyson had had enough with Dizzi's smart-alec remarks. He grabbed Dizzi the computer from Kenny's arms and threw the laptop to the ground. Dizzi smashed to bits. 

"Kenny, I think my hard drive just crashed," Dizzi finally muttered before going offline. 

"Tyson, Dizzi was our last hope to getting out of here!" Kenny yelled. "And I. . . loved her." 

Kai looked as though he would die, Max looked sad that Dizzi was gone, and Rei fell over. Kenny fell to his knees and started wailing endlessly. Tyson looked at his hands. 

"What have I done?" he asked himself. The he said "oh well, she was only a laptop." 

"But she was my love!" 

"Suck it up, Chief," Rei said quickly. "We need to get out of here soon." 

"So what do we do?" Max asked. 

"We can try to find a phone." Tyson suggested. 

"This is a waste of time." They headed a few feet away from the door and then Tyson turned around and looked disgusted as Kenny till sat weeping on the floor. He managed to be nice, however, in his words. 

"You gonna be okay here, Chief?" Kenny stopped whimpering for a second and looked up. 

"I'll be fine. Just leave me here." Rei nodded, turned, and led everyone in search of a phone. They headed behind the counter at the exchange desk and Kai picked up the phone. He listened for a ring, but to no avail. 

"It's dead. This is such a waste of time," he said. 

"Why would the phone lines be down?" Max asked. 

"Don't question fate, Max," Rei announced. "Let's go back and find Kenny before he kills himself over Dizzi." And so the Bladebreakers headed back to find their fellow teammate. 

When they arrived at the door, they all stopped dead in their tracks. 

Kenny was lying on the ground next to Dizzi. He was dead. 

Lying next to him was a Cobra action figure, and a toy tank. 

"Why killed Kenny?" Tyson joked.

"You bastard!" Kai commented. Everyone turned to look at him. "Uh, never mind. This is a waste of time."  


"I never knew you watch South Park, Kai!" Max smiled. 

"Uh, I don't… And this is a waste of time." 

"Oh well, I never liked Kenny anyway," Tyson commented. "And I think he was kinda gay. He would get awful close to me sometimes." 

"But he loved Dizzi!" Max said. 

"Max, she's a computer. That doesn't mean anything except he's a sick, twisted freak," Tyson responded impatiently. 

"Was a sick, twisted freak," Rei corrected. 

"So anyway, what do we do now?" Max asked no one in particular. 

"Tonzura koite!" Tyson yelled. 

"WHAT!?" the remaining Bladebreakers asked. 

"'We get the hell out!' That's what it means," Tyson cried, and charged at the door. "Whoever killed Kenny is bound to be still here!"

AN: That's it for now. I'll add the next chapter soon! Please review! And sorry about the Kenny killing!


	2. Accusations and Exit Running

****

Trapped! 2: Beyblade

Chapter 2: Accusations and Exit Running

AN: I updated the first chapter too. Please reread that before you read this chapter. Also, keep the reviews coming! Oh, and this is all in good fun. Don't hate me cause I killed Kenny. ^^ It's not like anyone cared anyway! *laughs at reviews* Thanks guys! Oh, and please tell me: is anyone else afraid of the artwork of the new Beyblade? It makes me want to cry it's so awful! They look too young!

Review commentaries: 

Shadow Guardian and starwolf – You'll just have to see! *winks*

Kiwi Kitaro – Um, you're very twisted. Brad Best? LOL! He's not a killer!

**

The remaining Bladebreakers headed towards the back of the store, hopefully so that they could find an exit. Rei was leading the group, followed closely by Tyson. Max and Kai were slightly behind the two of them, but not too far. They didn't want to meet the same fate as their esteemed *cough* computer genius. 

"Maybe we can find a back door somewhere," Rei said. He was shivering slightly, still trying to recover from the shock of Kenny's death. 

"This is a waste of time," Kai commented. "Whoever killed Kenny is probably going to kill us next." 

"Well I hope he kills you first, Kai," Tyson mumbled under his breath. Max gave Tyson a weird look behind his back but said nothing. 

"So how do you guys think Kenny died anyway?" Rei asked, forgetting that he was supposed to be trying to shake off his surprise. 

"I dunno," said Max. "It was kind of spooky. But hopefully we don't have to fight a killer. Maybe Kenny just couldn't live loving a computer and killed himself." Tyson snorted. 

"Maybe there were killer Barbies or something," Kai stated, not realizing that he was completely out-of-character. Everyone stopped walking and turned to look at him. 

Kai felt the stupidity of his words come back and bite him in the, um, hind-quarters, and he tried to glare it off. He stared back at the others and they turned back around and continued walking. 

"I'm telling you, guys. This is a waste of time." Kai murmured. 

"Kai, just shut up! We're trying to stay alive here! Stop acting like you know everything!" Tyson screamed, fed up with Kai's new catch phrase. He suddenly calmed down and added, "What if the killer turned out to be someone like Boris? Or Tala? What if they were trying to get back at us for winning the World Championship!" They all knew Tyson was kidding, and eventually Max, Tyson, and Rei laughed at his joke. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if you killed him, Tyson," Rei joked, but it suddenly grew silent. They all stopped walking and turned to look at Tyson. 

"Tyson, you didn't, did you?" Max asked cautiously. Tyson's face grew serious and he stopped laughing. 

"Of course not, Max! Don't you guys trust me?" Max, Rei, and Kai exchanged weird looks, but no one said anything except Kai, who murmured, yes, you guessed it, "this is a waste of time." Regaining their strength, though still a bit nervous about being around Tyson, the Bladebreakers finally reached a storeroom in the back of the store. 

"I think we should split up," Rei commented. Max, Kai, and Tyson all gave him a questioning look. "We can cover more ground that way, and we'll find an exit easier," he explained. 

Kai seemed to agree, being the fearless man he is, and he nodded. Max seemed to think it over before nodding, and Tyson looked indifferent. 

"Okay then, it's settled. But just in case there is a killer here," Max looked a bit scared at his own words, "we should go in partners." Rei nodded almost immediately, and Kai and Tyson seemed to agree as well. 

"I'll go with Max," Tyson commented. Rei looked a bit upset that he would be going with quiet Kai, but then again, Kai was probably the best fighter, too. He decided to take it as a blessing and they headed forward into the storage room, Max and Tyson still behind, deciding which way to go. 

"Well, where should we go, Max?" Tyson asked, unaware of the slight shaking in his voice. 

Max shook his head, unsure first, and then pointed to the front end of the store. Let's look for. . ." After realizing that he had no idea what to look for, he hastily added, "something." Tyson seemed just as unsure as his companion, so Max lead them as they walked in silence for awhile. 

Upon reaching the front of the store, Max, who was still a little way ahead of Tyson, turned around quickly to face him. Max had forgotten than Kenny's body was lying on the floor beside him, and he had almost stepped on his former friend. 

Tyson yelped, and Max thought it was merely because he had seen Kenny's body again, so he paid it no mind. Tyson's face showed an expression of shock, as though he hadn't known that Kenny was ever dead. His mouth was wide open, and his eyes were rather large. Max, feeling that this was a bit melodramatic, took a step toward Tyson, who didn't move. 

"Tyson? Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out his hand slightly. "Tyson?" When Tyson didn't respond, Max tried to shake him, but as soon as he touched him, Tyson fell forward onto Max. Max cried in surprise and pushed Tyson away, and his friend fell face forward onto the floor. In Tyson's back was a plastic fork; beside it a plastic knife, and a puddle of blood trickling to the floor. Tyson was now dead, too. 

Max jumped back in awe, and almost walked into the front door behind him. 

"Oh Tyson!" he cried in horror, and as he regained his composure, he looked around for any sign of a killer. Now he was sure that there was a killer in the K-Mart somewhere, because Tyson couldn't have committed suicide right next to Max without him seeing it happen. He had the urge to run to warn Rei and Kai, but he knew that they'd suspect him as the killer if he just went back and said that Tyson was dead and he had escaped. Max tried to think of a way out of his current situation, but nothing came to his mind. 

He leaned against the cool glass door and looked around again. No one seemed to be near him at all, and he thought that he could just make a run for it. 

Still, it was pretty risky. Whoever had killed Tyson was fast, fast enough to kill him while Max had only turned around for a second. They were also twisted, twisted enough to kill Tyson with a plastic fork and knife. Max pondered this. How could anybody kill someone with plastic utensils? Max would have laughed if it weren't such a crazy time to do it. 

He had had enough waiting. Max broke out into a run towards the back of the store, darting around shelves. 

"REI! KAI! Where are you?" he cried, trying to find his lost friends. 

**

Rei could have sworn that he heard someone call his name, but he thought nothing of it and continued his search for a back door with Kai. 

"This is such a waste of time, Rei." Rei gave Kai a dirty look and continued feeling along the wall for a door in the darkness. 

"We have to keep trying unless you want to stay here for the weekend. Remember, the store's closed until Monday." 

"Yeah, but you know that this is a waste of time. There's no exit, and we're going to be here forever," Kai responded. It started sinking in to Rei, and he was having a hard time believing this himself. What if Kai was right? What if they never left the K-mart? Rei sat down and hugged his knees to his chest tightly. 

"You're right, Kai. We're going to starve, and be killed by whoever killed Kenny, and our extra intestines will be harvested for shamanic and dark magic. . . ." Kai tilted his head to look at Rei as though he were crazy as he mumbled on. 

"You're as insane as Kenny, you know that?" Max said, appearing from nowhere. Kai and Rei both jumped and screamed at the same time. 

"Don't ever do that again!" Rei roared, trying his best not to freak out again. Kai nodded, regaining his composure as well. "Where's Tyson?" Rei added. 

Max had been dreading that very question. 

"He's-he's. . . . dead." 

AN: YAY! This chapter is finally out! I didn't think I'd finish this fic, but now I will definitely. ^^ Please keep the reviews coming! 


	3. More Accusations and a Note

Trapped! 2: Beyblade

Chapter 3: More Accusations and a Note

AN: Thanks for so many reviews so far! Please keep them coming! 

*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD?!" Kai cried. "Why didn't you protect him, Max? You're such a waste of time!" Max looked almost ready to cry. Rei looked just as panicked as Kai. 

"Yeah!" After a few seconds of eerie silence, Rei finally spoke. 

"So, what happened to him, Max? Did you see him die?" 

"I'm not sure. . ." 

"What kind of answer is that?" Kai questioned; his voice had suddenly returned. "How can you not know?" He obviously suspected Max as the killer. 

"I'm not the killer, Kai!" He paused. "I just don't know what I saw. We were all separated, and I heard him yell. I thought he was just thinking about Kenny, and I kept going. When I realized he wasn't with me, I turned back around, and he had a plastic fork in his chest." Rei and Kai both looked skeptical. 

"What kind of killer uses a plastic utensil to kill somebody, Max?" Rei asked calmly. 

"I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHY I SAID I WASN'T SURE!" Max screamed. Rei was quick to shut him up. 

"If you keep screaming, you'll inform whoever the killer is that we're here!" he reasoned. 

"If he doesn't already know it," Kai said quietly. Max looked confused, and Rei bit his lower lip in fear. 

Silence. 

Kai was once again the first to speak and break the silence. 

"Oh come on, Rei! You have to be thinking what I'm thinking!" He stared accusingly at Max. "HE'S the one who was with Tyson when he died! It has to be Max!" Max was awestruck. 

"Kai, I'm not a murderer!" 

"Maybe that's what you want us to believe! That's why you're always so hyper all the time! You've ALWAYS been tricking us!" 

"No, I'm not! I'm just as scared as you two, and I would never kill anyone, let alone hurt my friends!" Max cried. Kai looked about ready to breathe fire. 

"That's why you had someone else lock us in here and kill us for you! We trusted you, Max!" Before Max could respond, Rei piped in. 

"SHUT UP! This is getting us nowhere. If one of us is the killer, it'll be revealed sooner or later. Relax, both of you." Max and Kai both seemed to calm down at Rei's calming words. "As long as we work together and put the clues together, like pieces of a puzzle, we should stay alive long enough to reveal the killer, and. . . ." Rei paused, as if he were choosing the right words. Finally the right words came out. "Avenge our friends' deaths." 

Kai and Max seemed to agree, and Kai reluctantly apologized. "We have to work together on this, or we won't accomplish anything. So I'm sorry Max." Max grinned and nodded. "Unless you really do turn out to be the killer," Kai mumbled under his breath. 

KAI!" both Max and Rei screamed. 

"Okay, okay!"

*

After about 15 minutes, the three friends left their current location to find Tyson and Kenny's bodies. They assumed that the killer had left some sort of clues behind. Hopefully. 

"This is a waste of time. We'll never find any good clues here. If the killer's smart, he'd have disposed of the bodies and clues already," Kai stated flatly. Rei imagined that he was right, but he didn't voice this aloud. It was their last hope. 

"I just had a terrible thought," Max said suddenly. Rei looked at him questioningly, and Kai made a face. 

"What?" 

"Remember when we found Kenny dead, and the G.I. Joe was lying on the floor next to him? Well, when I saw Tyson dead, there was a Barbie doll lying on the checkout counter next to us. And Kai suggested it before. . ." Kai cracked up laughing, and Rei suppressed a laugh. 

"You think the toys are doing this? I was scared; that's why I said that. What's your excuse? Boy you really are in-in-insane!" Kai managed in between giggles. Rei broke down laughing too after hearing Max's theory. 

"Barbie's aren't real Max! Neither are G.I. Joe's!" Max did feel rather stupid for his suggestion after hearing the others laugh at him, and he smiled. 

"Guess that idea was stupid, huh, guys?" After they had all stopped laughing, they had reached the spot where Max had said that Tyson was killed. Apparently, the killer had been smart as Kai had thought, because Tyson and all of his blood stains were gone. 

"Oh God, he's gone!" Max cried. 

"Yeah? You think, Max?" Kai replied sarcastically. 

"Let's go find Kenny, then. Quick. Maybe he's not gone yet!" Rei said. The three of them rushed quickly to the front entrance, hoping that there really was safety in numbers. 

When they reached Kenny's resting place, they discovered that he too, was gone. 

"Oh God, oh God, oh God. . ." Max whispered over and over again. 

"What do we do now?" Rei asked, his voice shaking. Kai shook his head. 

"I told you guys that this was a waste of time." Max looked at Kai sadly. 

"How do you know that, Kai?" he asked, taking a step back. "Did you move them yourself?" Rei exchanged a look with Max, and he took a step back as well. 

"Do you see yourselves right now? I was with you the whole time, Rei! How could I have gotten away from you long enough to kill and move Tyson?" Rei breathed heavily, and relaxed a little. Max relaxed too. 

"Again, this is getting us nowhere, guys." Rei stated. "The killer is probably none of us. Maybe someone else really is in here with us, plotting our deaths, and-" He stopped and looked at his foot. When he didn't look up again, Max and Kai averted their eyes to his foot, as well. 

There was a small puddle of blood forming on his foot, dripping from something above their heads. All three of them looked up at the ceiling, and screamed out in horror. 

Tyson and Kenny were both plastered to the ceiling by what looked like K-mart brand tape, panic-stricken expressions on their faces. Bodily fluids were dripping all over the floor, all around Max, Rei, and Kai. 

As the three of them stared in awe at their dead friends' bodies, Rei felt something plummet into his head. It hit him hard. 

He fell forward in surprise, and Kai and Max looked at him. 

"What was that?" he asked. He looked up at Kai and Max, rubbing his head because it hurt. The two of them were both looking at something beside Rei, with horrified expressions on their faces. 

Rei looked slightly to his left, and saw a G.I. Joe doll with a note tied to his leg with a rubber band. Rei slowly stood up, and reached for the G.I. Joe doll. He hesitated, as though he were afraid it would come alive. It didn't, however, and Rei quickly took the note off of its leg. He opened it, and almost screamed. 

It was written in blood, definitely; it smelled horrible and was red. Whether it belonged to Tyson or Kenny he did not know, but then he probably didn't want to know. Rei read it out loud to Kai and Max. 

"_5 little beyblading pests, _

I'm coming for your flesh, 

kill off 2 brats, 

look, it's down to three of you little rats!"

Max had tears rolling down his cheeks. Kai was as still as a statue, and Rei almost thought that he was dead. 

"What are we going to do, guys?" Max asked in between sobs. 

"There's nothing that we can do, is there?" Kai asked himself out loud. "At least we know that none of us is the killer, guys. And we know that whoever the killer is knows that we're the Bladebreakers." 

"You're right, Kai." Rei responded. 

"Guess this isn't such a waste of time, huh?" Max asked, cheering up a little. "But we still need to get away from here before he comes back. We should move to another location and stay together. If he hasn't hurt us yet, he may be afraid to kill us when we're all together."

"Yeah," Rei said with a far away look. "It's just one thing that worries me most." Pause. "When that toy hit me in the head, I swear it felt like it was jumping on me; not thrown." The three of them all exchanged grim looks for a moment, but then continued headed in the opposite direction. 

AN: That's it for that chapter. I hope you liked it! ^__^ Sorry it's been so long. 

I think it's funny how the killer keeps using K-mart supplies to kill the boys off. It's kind of funny how dangerous and scary everyday items can be when you think about them, like tape and other toys. That's why I chose this particular store. 

Anyway, please keep the reviews coming guys. 


End file.
